1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipurpose tool for use, for example, by woodsmen who may require a compact tool suitable for performing diverse functions. More particularly, the invention provides a multipurpose tool comprising a hatchet blade and handle which can be assembled to form a hatchet and which can be detached for use of the hatchet blade for other functions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Applicant acknowledges the following U.S. patents pertaining to multipurpose tools, none of which disclose a tool having the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 120,609; Des. 210,141; Des. 262,731; 2,230,376; 3,599,255; 3,623,173; 3,845,798.